You Don’t Always Get What You Want
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm makes plans to return to flying, but the Admiral has other ideas for him.
1. Chapter 1

_**You Don't Always Get What You Want**_

_rooster dawn_

_Pairing: __Harm and Mac_

_Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. _

_Summary: Harm makes plans to return to flying, but the Admiral has other ideas for him._

_Part one_

_0800 hours_

_Wednesday_

_12 May 1999_

_Harm's Apartment_

_Jordan looked around the apartment for a pen and paper. She had stayed the night after having dinner and watching a movie with Harm. He had left early this morning because he had court today. _

_She was feeling pretty good about her relationship with Harm even though she had told Sarah that she was only with Harm until Sarah decided she wanted him. Sarah had reassured her that she didn't have to worry about her._

_She moved over to his desk, an obvious place to find writing material. She wanted to leave Harm a note telling him that she would be working late with a client and wouldn't be leaving the office until 1900 hours._

_In her line of work not everyone could get off work early to see her. Sometimes her clients had emergencies that needed to be dealt with right away and couldn't wait till another day._

_She can across some paperwork on his desk. What she saw before her, stunned her. It was a request to change his Designator from a lawyer to an aviator. She wondered why he would want to do that. She thought he had given up any desire to return to flying years ago._

_What had happened to changed that? Why was he doing it? He was a lawyer at Headquarters in Washington D.C. It was the perfect place for a lawyer to advance his career. He got all the high profile cases. He met all the movers and shakers in Washington._

_Why would he want to leave and return to a career with no future? He would be out of sight and out mind. The important people in Washington would soon forget him. The only time you ever heard about pilots was when they screwed the pooch as Harm would say._

_She had talked to Sarah about it at Bud's wet down. She was concerned with his need to fly tomcats. Sarah had told her that Harm could never return to an active duty position on a carrier because of his eyes._

_She forgot exactly what the problem was, but it really didn't matter. She told her that Harm had only flown ten or twelve times since she had begun working with him. Most of the time all he did was bore holes in the sky._

_Besides, there was no future there for him. He hadn't flown enough hours to further his career. There were too many younger pilots who had many more hours of flying under their belts. They had already passed him by._

_At any rate he was too far along in his new career as a lawyer at JAG to be thinking about flying full time. He was making many connections that would further his career down the road. He was known as the Navy Poster Boy of JAG._

_Again she wondered why was he doing this? She threw the paperwork back down on his desk and headed out. She needed to talk to Sarah about it. She needed to find out what she knew. If there was one thing she had learned it was, Harm and Sarah didn't keep secrets from each other._

_They reminded her of an old married couple the way they looked at each other when no one was looking. They had a special way of flirting with each other that spoke volumes about how they felt about each other. _

_She had seen them dancing together. Only two people in love danced the way they did together. Why was he with her when he was obviously in love with Sarah? _

_She wondered what had happed? Why weren't they together? Harm never said anything about what had happened. In fact he always denied that there was anything between them, but she knew that wasn't true. If Harm was returning to the fleet Sarah would know._

_She didn't understand what was happening. She thought she had something good going with him. What had changed? Why didn't he want to be with her anymore? She had to find Sarah. _

_One thing she did know, she wasn't going to be involve with a pilot. They were deployed for months at sea. She would be lucky to see him a few times a year._

_She knew she didn't want to be a part time girlfriend. She wanted any man she was with to be there all the time in case she needed him. Love wasn't a part time occupation to her._

_0900 hours_

_Mac's office_

_Mac looked up when she heard the knock at her door. It couldn't be Harm, he was in court this morning. She had left word in the office that she didn't want to be disturbed this morning, she was preparing for a big case. She was surprised to see Jordan standing there._

"_May I come in Sarah?" Jordan asked nervously._

_  
"Sure Jordan, have a seat. What's up?" asked Mac. She wondered what was wrong. What had Harm done now?_

_  
"How long have you known Sarah?" asked Jordan._

"Known what Jordan?" replied Mac a little surprised at the question.

_  
"How long have you known that Harm plans on returning to the fleet and fly again?" asked an emotional Jordan._

"Jordan, Harm can't fly full time anymore. He has a problem with his vision at night. He can't see well enough to see the instrument panel or the flight deck at night. 

_Besides, returning to flying would be a step back for his career. There isn't a place for him there anymore. He's too old and hasn't flown enough hours. His future in the Navy is here at JAG. _

_He's the perfect person to be the poster boy for the Navy. He's tall and good looking. He was successful as an aviator and now as a lawyer. Not many people can be successful at more than one career." replied Mac as she tried to reassure Jordan. _

_Inside though she was panicking. She didn't want Harm to leave. Even though their relationship wasn't as good as it was last year when they went to Russia, he was still the most important person in her life._

_She didn't want him to leave for any reason. She needed him. He was the other half of her soul. They belonged together. Someday they would be as soon as he forgave her for not telling him about Chris._

_  
"Then why is he changing his Designator? I saw the paperwork this morning on his desk before I left." rebutted Jordan.  
_

_A pang of jealousy seeped into her heart at the thought that Jordan had spent the night with Harm and had probably awaken in his arms. Jordan had told her at Bud's wet down that Harm was only hers until Sarah decided she wanted him._

_While on some level that might be true, it wasn't the reality now. She thought she had on more than one occasion let Harm know that she wanted a relationship with him and enjoyed being with him. She had followed him to Russia._

_Jordan might say she only had Harm temporary, but she still had him. If Harm really did leave JAG to fly again, she would never have him. He would never be with her. She knew he wouldn't be returning to JAG if he left._

_He would stay with the fleet until he couldn't fly anymore or they forced him out. She pictured Harm becoming the CAG someday like his hero Tom Boone._

"_Sarah! Are you still here with me?" asked Jordan. It looked liked Sarah had zoned out to her. What was she thinking about? Missing Harm was her guess._

_  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." replied Mac coming out of her trance._

_  
"So what are you going to do Sarah? He can't leave. I can't be with someone who is gone six months at a time. I love Harm the lawyer, not the pilot. He'll listen to you Sarah." pleaded Jordan._

"_I don't know what I can do Jordan. He doesn't exactly listen to me. He hasn't for some time. I tried to talk with him about our problems a few weeks ago, but he didn't want to. He doesn't deal with personal conflicts very well._

_Jordan, if you really love Harm, you have to love everything about him including his need to fly. It defined him for so long. It's part of who he is. It's why he's the man he is today. You can't just love only a part of him." sighed Mac._

_She wondered why she was explaining this to Jordan. Jordan was the psychiatrist. She was supposed to know all about this. Surely she must know Harm better. He was more than just a pretty face._

_  
"Please Sarah! You have to try!" pleaded Jordan._

_Part two_

_1300 hours_

_Admiral's office_

_The Admiral was in a foul mood. Commander Rabb had come into his office first thing in the morning before he had had a chance to enjoy his first cup of coffee. Rabb had handed him a request to change his Designator to an aviator. Why?_

_What was wrong with him? Rabb wanted to be an aviator again? Why? There was no future for him as an aviator. There were too many younger pilots who had passed him by during Desert Storm and the NATO conflict in Bosnia._

_They had more hours flying and much more combat experience. He couldn't make up for all the years he had lost, almost ten years in fact. He thought Rabb had outgrown his need to fly when he found out what happened to his father last year._

_It was time for him to grow up and move on to the next phase of his life, get married, and have children. What was he waiting for? He had the perfect woman working in the office next to him. She had proven herself when she went with him to Russia to find his father._

_She was beautiful and intelligent. She was everything any man could want. What was wrong with him? Why did he want to go back to the fleet and fly again? He had nothing to prove. _

_He had been grooming Rabb the last three years. He was very good, maybe the best ever. He never sought out personal glory. He always sought out the truth and what was best for the Navy even when the Navy didn't even know._

_He always made the Navy look good in whatever endeavor he partook in. He was the unofficial Poster Boy for the Navy._

_He knew sooner or later Major MacKenzie would be in his office. Any time Rabb did something, sooner or later it would affect her. She would want to talk to him about it, try to convince him to do something. _

_But what could he do? If Rabb really wanted to become a pilot again, he would find a way. Besides, he didn't want anyone under his command that didn't want to be there. He would have to come up with a plan._

"_What is it Major?" asked the Admiral. He was interested in knowing how much she knew about Rabb's plans and what she intended to do about it._

_  
"It's about Commander Rabb Sir." replied Mac a little distress._

_  
"What has he done now Major?" asked the Admiral. He knew why she was there, he wanted to know how important it was to her._

_  
"Commander Parker has informed me that the Commander is changing his Designator Sir." answered Mac._

_  
"Yes Major, he handed me the paperwork this morning. I'm surprised that you didn't know, he tells you everything. I thought the two of you talked about everything Major." smiled the Admiral. She did care._

_  
"No Sir, I'm not his wife." replied Mac._

_  
"Is that the problem Major?" the Admiral smiled._

_  
"Sir?" responded Mac unsure of what the Admiral was implying. She didn't like the direction this conversation was going. She was there to talk about Harm, not her._

_  
"Nothing Major." smiled the Admiral. She was concerned about the Commander. "What is it that you expect me to do Major? I can't order him to stay. He's never really listened to me. You're the only one he really listens to. If he doesn't want to be here, why should I care?" _

_  
"Can't you talk to him Sir? Can't you tell him he would be taking a step backwards in his career." pleaded Mac._

The Admiral smiled inside as he listened to her. She still cared for Rabb very much, maybe even loved him. Maybe he and the SecNav could work out their plan.

_  
"I've already tried Major. He told me changing his Designator only gave him options. It didn't mean that he was going to become an aviator again. He hasn't made a final decision yet." answered the Admiral._

_Mac left the Admiral's office. The Admiral had done nothing to alleviate her concerns about Harm leaving JAG. Why did he have to leave JAG ..... and her?_

_0900 hours_

_Thursday_

_13 May 1999_

_Admiral's office_

_The Admiral met with the SecNav the next morning. He didn't want to lose Rabb. He didn't think the SecNav wanted to lose a promising star in Washington even though Rabb could be difficult at times._

"_We have a problem Sir." began the Admiral._

_  
"What is it AJ, what has Rabb done now?" sighed Nelson. He had hoped for a quiet day._

_  
"He hasn't done anything yet, it's what he wants to do." replied the Admiral._

_  
"Dare I asked?" responded Nelson as a migraine began to form behind his eyes._

_  
"He has submitted paperwork to change his Designator to an aviator." informed the Admiral._

_  
"What! What is wrong with him? You don't take steps back in the Navy. Doesn't he realized that he's in the best place to advance his career. He's an academy graduate, a former tomcat pilot, and now one of the most successful lawyer in the Navy._

_He's developed a reputation of finding the truth and looking out for what's in the best interest for the Navy. He has name recognition. He's in the right place to meet the right people who can further his career._

_Why does he want to go back to flying jets? There's no future there for him anymore. He'll be out of sight and out of mind when promotions and opportunities come along. He has more than ten years in the Navy. He's career Navy._

_He should be looking at ways to advance his career, not to set it back." ranted Nelson._

_  
"He told me he gave up flying years ago because of a vision problem Sir. He has somehow had it fixed. He wants the opportunity to fly until he can leave flying on his own terms." replied the Admiral.  
_

"_Poppycock AJ, he's too old to be thinking about returning to the past glories of his youth! Tell him to suck it up and be a man." ordered Nelson._

_  
"I do have a plan Sir. It's a way to put off making any kind of decision on his request for a month or two." smiled the Admiral. _

"_We can take advantage of his name recognition. We can officially make him the poster boy of the Navy. We can make a few recruitment promos and a recruiting film. We can even incorporate MacKenzie into a few of them._

_With MacKenzie we can show recruits that the Navy isn't just a job, but a way of life. One can have a spouse and family too. I'm sure the Marines wouldn't mind her in a few recruitment promos for them."_

_  
"I like that idea AJ. They do make a great looking couple. My wife has seen them dancing together many times and has often asked me why they aren't married." smiled Nelson. His migraine was beginning to abate some as he began to think of the possibilities._

_  
"Yes Sir. I was thinking about that Sir as part of a slogan, 'Not just a job, but a way of Life.'" smiled the Admiral. He was glad that the SecNav was on board with his idea._

"_We can incorporate all the activities they do together; working, training, playing sports, and attending formal military functions."_

_  
"Sounds great AJ, but there seems to be something missing. We need a grand finale." reasoned Nelson._

_  
"You want a grand finale huh. How about a wedding at the Naval Academy Chapel. It would be very special and would be the perfect lead in to the recruitment films." chuckled the Admiral._

_  
"A wedding huh! That could be an interesting idea. Who do you have in mind?" smirked Nelson with an unsaid confirmation._

"_I was thinking about Rabb and MacKenzie. As you said they make a great looking couple though it might take some work to pull it off since Rabb is seeing someone else presently._

_The shooting of the recruitment films and promos should take four or five weeks. With their workload together they will be spending a lot of time together and wouldn't have much time for anyone else." replied the Admiral._

"_Sounds like a plan AJ. Gives us enough time to invite all the right people to the blessed event. Just think AJ, a marriage of the Marines and the Navy. Who would have thought it was possible?" grinned Nelson._

_1500 hours_

_Admiral's office_

_The Admiral spent the rest of the day looking for a producer to shoot the recruitment film. The SecNav had someone from the public affairs office send over a list of names. _

_He talked to a few of the candidates to get an understanding of what work experience they had and if they would be interested in doing a recruitment film for the Navy and Marines. _

_Of all the people the Admiral talked to a Ms Renee Peterson seemed to be the most excited about doing the job. He asked her if she was available to come in and talk to him further about the project. He would give her more info on what he wanted and what the project would entail._

"_So what do you think Ms Peterson?" asked the Admiral after showing her their photos._

_  
"They do make an interesting couple Sir. I didn't think the Marines and Navy got along." replied Renee solemnly._

_  
"That usually depends upon the situation. We wanted someone who could grab the young people attention. We want to show them that being in the Navy or the Marines isn't just about a job, but is a way of life." informed the Admiral._

_  
"She does look beautiful Sir. Young men are drawn to beautiful women. In these photos there does seem to be something between them. That should make shooting the life style parts much easier." replied Renee as her mind went through all the possibilities._

"_There is one more thing we have in mind Ms Peterson. We want to shoot their wedding as part of the film." smiled the Admiral._

"_They're getting married? I've never shot a wedding before. ....." Renee rambled on in a dreamlike state. The Admiral just sat back and watched her with amusement._


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Don't Always Get What You Want**_

_rooster dawn_

_Pairing: __Harm and Mac_

_Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. _

_Summary: Harm makes plans to return to flying, but the Admiral has other ideas for him._

__

_Part three_

_0900 hours_

_Friday_

_14 May 1999_

_Admiral's office_

_ The next day the Admiral called Harm and Mac into his office. He wanted to talk to them about the recruitment commercials and films. He wanted to know if they were willing. They would also be working together more during this time._

_He wanted to keep scheduling conflicts to a minimum. He had talked to Ms Renee Peterson after talking with the SecNav. She agreed to do the project. She had done many short documentaries in the past._

_Ten minutes talking with her led the Admiral to believe that the project could possibly take longer. She seemed to be anal retentive. Nothing would be done right the first time. Rabb and MacKenzie would spend more time together soothing their delicate egos._

_"Do you know what this about Harm?" asked Mac._

_  
"No, I haven't heard anything about any new cases." replied Harm. He wondered what the Admiral wanted. He wasn't too happy with him after he turned in his paperwork._

_  
"Do you think it has anything to do with your request to change your Designator?" asked Mac. She hoped that somehow the Admiral had come up with a solution to keep Harm here at JAG._

_  
"I don't know." replied Harm. He didn't have any answers. He only hoped that the Admiral would honor his request._

_Harm and Mac entered the Admiral's office when directed to. They stood at attention until they were told to take a seat._

_  
"What is this about Sir?" asked Harm._

_  
"The SecNav wants a new recruitment film shot. We have hired Ms Peterson here to shoot the film and promos. Since you have the name recognition and command presence, he wants your involvement with it." informed the Admiral._

_"Me Sir? I don't have the time Sir. I've been very busy and my caseload is full." moaned Harm. He was tired and needed a break. Besides, with one look at Ms Peterson he knew he didn't want to have anything to do with her._

_  
"You had time enough to get your eyes fix and file paperwork to change your Designator Commander, you have time to work with Ms Peterson." ordered the Admiral._

_"Yes Sir." sighed Harm as he realized this wasn't an argument he was going to win. He also realized it wasn't a good time to talk with the Admiral about the paperwork that he had submitted. _

_He wondered if the Admiral was trying to give him a subtle message. Was he letting him know his answer was no by having him be involved with this silly recruitment film? _

_He was concerned that the Admiral wasn't going to submit his paperwork to the SecNav in time for the next flight orientation school. While he was qualified to fly tomcats, he wasn't up to date with the duties of an aviator and the Rules of Engagement._

_  
"Major MacKenzie, you will make yourself available to work with Ms Peterson as necessary. The marines are interested in updating their recruitment commercials too. Part of this project is to show that the Marines and Navy can work and play together." smiled the Admiral._

_  
"Yes Sir." replied Mac. She wondered what the Admiral meant by playing together._

_Renee smiled. Mac was even more beautiful than her photos. The camera would love her. It wasn't too often that she had two good looking people to work with in her line of work. She usually got old boring people to work with because they were too cheap to hire good actors._

_She understood the thought process behind the Admiral's request. The Commander and Major made a good looking couple. Filming their wedding would be quite special._

_1000 hours_

_Harm's office_

_ Harm and Mac walked back to his office after their meeting with the Admiral and Ms Peterson. They were quite surprised with the project that the Admiral had assigned them to. They wondered why two senior officers would be assigned to do a recruitment film_

_"What's the matter Harm?" asked Mac with an amused look._

_  
"I was hoping that the Admiral wanted to talk about the paperwork I submitted. There's a new orientation class beginning in a few weeks." moaned Harm._

_  
"I think he might have given you an answer Harm. Maybe he thinks what you do here is too important for you to return to the fleet." replied Mac hoping that what she said was true._

_  
"Maybe Mac, I know he wasn't too happy the other day when I gave him the paperwork to change my Designator." sighed Harm. He hadn't made a decision yet about flying. At the present time he only wanted the option to fly._

_  
"You surprised him Harm. The Admiral doesn't like surprises. Besides Harm, returning to the fleet at this stage of your career is a big step backwards for you. I'm sure he was planning to promote you to full commander soon. _

_There's no place on board an aircraft carrier for a commander with your lack of hours Harm." reasoned Mac. She couldn't believe that the Admiral wouldn't have promoted Harm before herself. Harm had always been the lead attorney when they worked together._

_  
"What makes you think he's going to promote me to commander Mac?" asked Harm. He was surprised at this revelation. He thought he might have to wait another year or two._

_  
"He was going to put me in for lieutenant colonel last fall before I screwed up. I'm sure he would have promoted you to commander before he promoted me." Mac informed him._

_Harm had to think about all this. As much as he wanted to fly everyday, receiving a promotion at this time would put him back on track to make captain before he had twenty years in the Navy. The Navy was his life._

_1900 hours_

_Saturday_

_15 May 1999_

_Harm's apartment_

_ Harm gave Jordan a call. He needed to talk her about their future. She hadn't talked to him since the argument they had after she had found the paperwork to change his Designator. _

_She had express her displeasure that he was changing his Designator. He was upset that she had gone through the paperwork on his desk. He didn't think it very professional of her. She had told him she was only looking for some paper, but he knew differently._

_She would never have appreciated him looking through patient files left on her desk at work or at one of their apartments. It disappointed him that she would go and talk to Mac about it, but she wouldn't talk to him._

_Finally she had agree to talk to him after he had left word that he had news about his plans for the next two months and that it didn't include flying. She had agreed to see him today for dinner._

_Jordan arrived fifteen minutes early. Harm took her coat and offered her a glass of wine while he got dinner on the table. They talked while they ate dinner. _

_  
"How have you been Jordan?" asked Harm._

_  
"Okay, I've missed you Harm." answered Jordan. She was feeling a bit conflicted. She loved him, but she didn't want him to be leaving her to fly._

_  
"I've missed you too Jordan. I have some news for you. I don't know if it's good or bad." moaned Harm._

_  
"Is it about changing your Designator?" asked Jordan fearfully._

"No, I haven't heard anything about it from the Admiral. I have a hunch he's not going to do anything about it for awhile." shrugged Harm.

_  
"Why? Did you do something to upset him?" asked Jordan._

_  
"No, he assigned Mac and me a new project that could last a month or two." sighed Harm. He was too happy to be working with Ms Peterson though spending more time with Mac was a pleasant idea._

_"A new project?" queried Jordan. She wondered what that meant. She didn't exactly like the idea of Harm spending more time with Mac. She knew they had a connection._

_  
"The Navy and the Marines are looking to do some new recruitment commercials and films. It seems that the SecNav and the Admiral think that Mac and I would make the ideal candidates._

_They want to do a series of commercials promoting opportunities, recreational activities, and social opportunities." smiled Harm hoping that Jordan wouldn't get upset._

_The thought of Harm and Mac being together in social and recreational activities concerned and frighten her. It would draw them closer. She knew she couldn't complete with Mac for Harm's attention if that was what Mac wanted._

_  
"What does that mean?" asked Jordan fearing the worse. _

_  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure. The Admiral said we would be carrying on with our normal caseload. They would film us around our work schedule. If they do that it could lead to some long days for Mac and me. I don't know how much free time I'm going to have." sighed Harm._

_  
"At least you won't be going away. I'm sure we will be able to find some time to be together." replied Jordan hoping that what she said was true._


	3. Chapter 3

__

Title: You Don't Always Get What You Want

Author: rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended. 

Summary: Harm makes plans to return to flying, but the Admiral has other ideas for him.

Part four

Over the next several weeks Renee worked around Harm and Mac's work schedule to shoot the recruitment commercials first. The commercials were designed to grab young people's attention and give them some ideas of the advantages they would have if they joined the Navy or the Marines.

They showed the potential job opportunities in combat, aboard ship, and professional white collar jobs. The first week Renee developed the concept of Harm as the poster boy of the Navy and Mac as the poster girl of the Marines.

Renee marveled at their good looks, their intelligence, and their sheer presence, which was overwhelming. The camera loved them. They were so photogenic. They said their lines beautifully.

Renee spent the next two to three weeks filming activities that they did together like running, playing softball, and working out in the gym. She focused on activities that they could do together emphasizing their life style.

Just because you were in the military didn't mean you couldn't have a life outside it. There were many opportunities to socialize with the opposite gender.

When the NATO ball came around the Admiral arranged for her to discreetly film Harm and Mac as they arrived, socialized with their friends, and finally danced at the ball. Renee was surprised with what she saw on film.

Even though they told her that they were just friends, she could see with every gaze between them that there was more. They were deeply in love with each other even though they wouldn't admit it to themselves or to others.

She showed the Admiral what she had filmed and he agreed with her that Harm and Mac were in love and that a wedding was the natural next step in the recruitment film.

Harm and Mac however weren't as pleased as Renee was. Harm had no free time outside of work, which meant he couldn't mend fences with Jordan, if anything shooting the recruitment film made things worse.

Jordan didn't like all the time Harm was spending with Mac. She had always known that there was something between them more than just friendship, but she didn't mind so much as long as she spent quality time alone with him. But since the filming started she never saw him.

She had stopped in several times at JAG to see him, but he was in court. She would talk to Mac who assured her that even though they were spending more time together nothing was going on. They were just friends.

Mac was left to deal with Jordan since Harm was never around. She had to listen to Jordan complain that she never saw Harm. Mac tried to reassure her that Harm hadn't forgotten about her, it was that they both were very busy.

She also told Jordan that there were times over the last three years when they weren't around Washington very much. There were times when they would go somewhere to conduct an investigation, which could last a week or two and then was followed up with a trial lasting four to six weeks.

She pointed out to Jordan that only a couple of months ago she and Harm were away on the Watertown for more than a month conducting an investigation. Jordan always seemed to be placated when she left, but she would return a few days later a little more agitated.

Jordan tried to take solace in that Harm was still in Washington and not on an aircraft carrier somewhere far, far away. She just needed to have patience and wait out the shooting of the film and Harm would be hers once again.

While Mac wasn't excited about the extra time and energy she was putting into the filming of the commercials and recruiting film, she had enjoyed the extra time she was spending with him. It had been a long time since they spent off duty hours together.

Between the shooting of her husband last fall and Harm meeting Jordan at Christmas time, there wasn't much time they spent together. It was something she missed greatly.

She was going to miss their time together when the filming was completed. She was falling in love with Harm all over again as their closeness and banter had returned.

1000 hours

Friday

11 June 1999

Mac's office

Jordan hadn't seen Harm in nearly four weeks. She missed him. She missed their talks, his way of making her laugh, and just being together on a Sunday afternoon. She wondered when the filming would be over and if Harm would still be in her life.

She decided to have a talk with Sarah. She seemed to know everything that concerned Harm. Was there a future for them? Would Harm still be at JAG or would he be returning to the fleet to fly? Did he love her or had he fallen in love with Sarah?

She knew Sarah wanted Harm. She might say she didn't, but she saw them together at the wet down. She saw the looks that they gave each other. Had they decided to be together?

"Hello Sarah, How's Harm? I haven't seen him since the filming started." asked Jordan.

"Hi Jordie, Harm has been in court this week. I think he's pretty tired between court and shooting the film." replied Mac. She felt sad for Jordan. It was hard not being a part of Harm's life.

"How's the filming going? Is it almost done? I heard from Bud that Harm took you to the NATO ball." sighed a disappointed Jordan. She had hoped to go to the ball with him. It was a good place to go to meet the important people of Washington.

"It's going pretty good. I think we would have been done a week ago if the Video Princess wasn't so anal retentive. It seems she makes us do every scene five or six times before she happy with it.

Harm and I have been going to the NATO ball together since I've been here Jordie. It's one of the few times we get to dance together and meet some of his old friends from the academy. He was going to ask you this year before the Admiral stepped in." replied Mac.

She saw the look of envy and disappointment in Jordan's eyes. It was a look she was all to well familiar with since she saw it in her own eyes whenever she saw him with anyone else.

"Do you know how much longer the filming is going to last?" asked a hopeful Jordan.

"It shouldn't be much longer. I can't imagine what else there is left to film." replied Mac as she tried to reassure Jordan.

"Have you heard anything about his request to change his Designator?" asked a Jordan fearfully.

"Harm has been too afraid to ask. He thinks the Admiral is punishing him for putting in the paperwork. He doesn't want to rile the Admiral any more than necessary." smiled Mac.

1700 hours

Friday

11 June 1999

Admiral's office

Ms Peterson went to see the Admiral. He had summoned her. He wanted to know how far along the project was and when she would be ready for the grand finale, the wedding of the year.

"How's it going Ms Peterson?" asked the Admiral.

"Very good Sir, I have some editing to do this weekend, but all the recruiting commercials are done. I just have some rearranging to do with the recruitment film." replied Renee.

"So you're ready for our grand finale Ms Peterson?" asked the Admiral.

"Just about Sir. I need to get a wedding gown for the Major." smiled Renee.

"Don't worry about the expense, the SecNav is paying for it. How are the Commander and Major doing? They aren't giving you any trouble?" smiled the Admiral.

"No Sir. They have been very amenable Sir. They make such a lovely couple. The Major is so beautiful, she just lights up on the screen." smiled Renee.

"If you like I can show you and the SecNav what I have next week Sir."

"Tuesday will be fine Ms Peterson. Plan on the wedding being at the Naval Academy Chapel on the twenty sixth at 1300 hours. You should arrange to set up your equipment the night before with the Chaplin.

Anyone who is important in Washington will be there Ms Peterson. I'll introduce you around. If you do a good job you should have no problem finding work in the future." informed the Admiral.

1500 hours

Wednesday

16 June 1999

Catherine's Bridal Shop

Ms Peterson had asked Mac to take a ride with her. She wanted to talk to Mac about what was left to film. If everything went well they would be finished by the end of the month.

"What are we doing here Renee?" asked Mac as they walked up to the bridal shop. She wasn't getting married, least of all to Harm.

"Picking out your wedding dress Sarah." smiled Renee.

She hadn't realized at first what was really going on. She had thought it was just a film project, but it wasn't long before she began to realize what the true motivation for the film.

The Admiral had her film this beautiful woman working with a gorgeous hunk of a man. Then she filmed all the activities that they did together. She could see the fun and joy they shared being together especially after the NATO ball.

She wondered if they knew what was happening and what the outcome was going to be. She wondered if after the wedding they would realized that they were really married. She thought not, but why spoil it. She could see that they belonged together.

"My wedding dress? I'm not getting married. I'm not even seeing anyone." replied Mac shaking her head in disbelief.

"You are next week. It's part of the recruitment film." smiled Renee.

"And whom might I ask did you have in mind Renee?" asked Mac. Why me she thought.

"Come on Sarah, you know the answer to that question. You can't tell me after the last few weeks where this film was heading. You and Harm are the ones getting married. It's the perfect union of the Navy and Marines." explained Renee.

"The Admiral has chosen the Naval Academy Chapel for the wedding. He says it's the most perfect place to get married. And as I understand it, Harm is a graduate of the Academy."

Mac was in a state of shock. She and Harm were supposed to be getting married. It had to be one of the craziest ideas in the world. Harm was dating Jordan. While she liked the idea of marrying Harm, she wasn't the one he loved.

What was she going to do? She was going to have to talk with Harm about this. She didn't understand why this was happening. She didn't want to pretend to marry Harm. If she was going to marry Harm, she wanted it to be real.

"Every important person in Washington is going to be there Sarah. It's going to be the wedding of the century. I even heard the President might even attend." smile Renee.

Mac went inside with Renee to look at wedding gowns. She wasn't sure about any of it, but she managed to go through the motions and found the most beautiful gown that she had ever been seen.

0900 hours

Thursday

17 June 1999

Mac's office

The next morning Harm went to Mac's office. He had been looking for her the day before, but hadn't found her. It was the first time in four weeks he hadn't seen her after lunch.

"Morning Mac, how are you? I didn't see you yesterday after I got back from court." greeted Harm.

"I went shopping with the video princess." replied Mac. She wondered how much he knew and whether or not to tell him if he didn't.

"Did you buy anything interesting? I can still see you in that white night gown that you wore last year in Russia." smiled Harm.

"You might say that Harm. If you're really nice, I might let you see it next Saturday. It's something for the last day of filming." flirted Mac.

"I'm sure whatever it is you'll look wonderful in it. I'll be glad when the filming is done. My fuel tank is running on empty." sighed Harm sensing relief.

"You better rest up Flyboy, Ms Peterson says this is the grand finale. It will be the most spectacular finish to any of her films." smiled Mac.

1800 hours

Monday

21 June 1999

La Jolla

Harm and Mac were sent to Miramar to investigate a mishap. It was expected to last most of the week. Harm was glad to get out of Washington. He had been working nonstop and spent too much time with the video princess. He welcomed the change in his routine.

They figured to be there until Thursday before heading back. Harm had requested leave so he could spend some time with his mother and recuperate from the shooting the recruitment film, but the Admiral had told him no.

Mac was glad too. It was another week she would be spending time with Harm alone. Over the time that they had been working together, the time away from Washington with Harm was usually the best.

Harm usually responded to as though she was a woman and not just as a marine. He was more relax and flirted with her more. She could see the potential of a long term relationship with him.

They had spent the afternoon conducting interviews. Harm was tired and wanted to go home and visit his mother.

"I think we should call it a day Mac." sighed Harm.

"It's not that late Harm, we should continue our interviews for a couple of more hours." argued Mac.

"You're forgetting the three hour time difference Mac. Besides, I want to visit with Mom before it gets too late. I hate arriving there at dinnertime. You want to come along? Mom likes you." smiled Harm.

"Are you sure Harm? We've spent a lot of time together the last six weeks. You must be getting tired of seeing me." questioned Mac even though she wanted to go with him.

"That's impossible Mac. I could never get tired of seeing you. Besides, Mom would never forgive me if I didn't bring you along." smiled Harm to Mac's relief.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Burnett residence. They were greeted at the door by Trish who gave Harm a hug and then Mac before whispering in her ear.

"I'm so happy to see you Sarah. I got a call from the Admiral Sunday. He told me that you and Harm are finally getting married Saturday. Why didn't you or Harm tell me Sarah?" wailed Trish.

"It's not what you think Trish. The wedding is part of a recruitment film for the Navy and Marines. I don't think Harm knows anything about it." replied Mac.

"That's not the impression I got from the Admiral, Sarah. He called me a week ago and asked me to invite all my friends to your wedding. He said something about it being part of a plan to keep Harm from returning to the fleet to fly." smiled Trish

"I know the Admiral wasn't happy about Harm leaving JAG, but I don't think he would go to such lengths for Harm to marry me to prevent him from flying. It's not who he is." argued Mac.

"I don't know Sarah, from what I have heard through the society pages, there's suppose to be a very important wedding in the DC area with all the important people in the DC area attending. It happens to be this weekend. I even heard the President might even attend." smiled Trish at Mac's uneasiness.

"It can't be true Trish. The Admiral wouldn't do this to me, he wouldn't." replied Mac. She was in panic mode now.

"You can't say anything to Harm. I don't know how he'll react. I can't believe it."


	4. Chapter 4

__

Title: You Don't Always Get What You Want

Author: rooster dawn

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Harm makes plans to return to flying, but the Admiral has other ideas for him.

Part five

1100 hours

Friday 

25 June 1999

Mac's office

Harm and Mac returned to JAG on Friday. They needed to finish up their report before getting ready for the weekend events. The Admiral had finally told Harm that he was expected to be at the Naval Academy in his dress whites Saturday morning. 

When he had asked the Admiral why? He was told that he was getting married, which of coursed startled him. The Admiral, sensing his unease, told him it was the final piece to the recruitment film.

They had shown previously that the Navy and Marines could work and play together. Now they wanted to show that they could live together. Harm wasn't really thrilled with the idea. He wasn't ready to be getting married.

"I don't understand this Sir, why am Mac and I getting married at the Naval Academy? I'm dating Commander Parker, not Mac." asked Harm.

"I heard an interesting story a couple of weeks ago. Your corvette had just been stolen. You asked the Major to go with you to pick out another car. She thought that you should ask Commander Parker to go with you.

You replied that if you asked your girlfriend to go with you to pick out a car, you might as well give her a ring. I understand that the Major asked you if that was a proposal and that you didn't say no." replied the Admiral.

"So what you are saying to me is, I asked Mac to married me and now we're getting married at Naval Academy." Harm asked looking for some clarification.

"And your mother is flying into Baltimore tonight Commander." smiled the Admiral at Harm's distress.

He wasn't happy that someone else was deciding whom he would be marrying especially since he was seeing one young lady and they wanted him to marry another. While he understood the concept behind what they were doing, he wasn't exactly happy. 

Jordan had some time off between patients. She heard Harm and Mac were returning to JAG this morning. She was interested in knowing if they were through shooting the recruitment film and whether or not Harm was still planning to be a fighter pilot again.

She didn't see a light on in Harm's office so she went to see Mac. During this whole endeavor Mac had been quite honest with her about what was going on with the recruitment film and Harm.

"Jordie! What are you doing her?" asked Mac. She was surprised to see her today.

"Harm called me last night and left me a message that you two were returning this morning. I came by to see him." replied Jordan.

"He had to go to Norfolk this morning. I don't know what time he's going to be back." replied Mac.

"I was hoping to do something with him this weekend. Is the shooting of the recruitment film done yet?" asked Jordan.

"I think you're out of luck for this weekend Jordan. He's going to be at Annapolis Saturday to finish up the filming." replied Mac.

"I don't understand, what are they going to do there?" asked a confused Jordan.

"Harm is getting married." smiled Mac at Jordan's shocked look.

"Who ... who ... who is he marrying?" stuttered Jordan.

"Me." replied Mac.

"What! I thought I was your friend. You told me that you weren't interested in Harm." responded Jordan as she began to ramble. Tears were beginning to appear in her eyes.

"Relax Jordan, it's just part of the footage for the recruitment film." chuckled Mac.

"Are you sure Sarah? Why would they go to Annapolis to shoot a wedding for a recruitment film? They could do that anywhere around Washington. Getting married at Annapolis is very special especially to an Annapolis grad.

I think there is more going on here Sarah. I think you should think twice about getting involved in tomorrow's activities. They could be life changing." warned Jordan.

Mac didn't know what to think. What Jordan had said made a lot of sense to her. Was the wedding tomorrow a stage event like she had been told or was it the real thing like Jordan and Trish thought. 

Why would the Admiral tell Trish about the wedding if it wasn't real? She was going to be there tomorrow. Why would she be there tomorrow if it wasn't real? Why would all the VIP's be there if it wasn't real?

1300 hours

Saturday 

26 June 1999

Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis, Md.

The next day Harm was standing in the Chapel with Jack Keeter. He was his best friend and roommate at the academy. Harm was surprised to see him there. 

The last the time he had seen Jack was after they had rescued him from an Iranian prison after the stealth fighter he was flying had gone down in the desert. It was another one of Clayton Webb's operation that had gone south.

"What are you doing here Jack?" asked Harm.

"I've come to be your best man Harm. It's about time you married her. She's someone very special Harm. I think she loves you more than life itself." replied Jack.

"Keeter!" responded Harm in denial.

"She went to Russia with you to help you find out about your father. She told the Bedouin leader that she was your wife so he would believe you when you said the ransom money would be paid. 

I saw the way the two of you were when you were together. You're in love with her Harm as much as she is with you." argued Jack.

"Jack, the wedding isn't real. It's only a publicity stunt for a recruitment film. We aren't really getting married Jack." Harm tried to explain.

"Is that what you really think Harm? Is that why your mother is here today? Every important person in your life since the academy is here today. There are Senators and Congressmen. There are leaders of industry here. 

Even the President of the United States made time to be here. They are not here for a fake wedding Harm. Whether you want to believe it or not you're getting married today. You're marrying Mac." answered Jack as he tried to pound some sense into his best friend.

Harm was stunned. The realization of what was about to happen was beginning to dawn on him. He didn't know what to do. He thought about running, running as fast and far as he could possibly go.

Yeah, he loved Mac. He had loved her since the first day they met, but he wasn't ready to get married. He was going back to the fleet to fly tomcats again. He wasn't going to take the chance of leaving her behind a widow with maybe a son or daughter.

Besides, he still wasn't over the fact that she had lied to him for so long. She hadn't told him that she was married Chris and that she hadn't divorced him. And there was the indiscretion with John Farrow, her Commanding Officer, when she was in Japan.

And what about Jordan? She loved him. He loved her too, though not in the same way as he loved Mac. If he was going to marry Mac, then he should have broken it off with Jordan first. 

He would have found a way to let her down though he believed Jordan knew that he was in love with Mac. Still she deserved to be told the truth and not find out about it from the newspapers. 

Mac was in the dressing room. She had just put on her gown, checked her makeup, and had everything she needed to get married. Carolyn and Trish were in the room helping her. She was surprised that Trish was there.

She had told Trish during the week that the wedding wasn't real, she decided to come anyway. She looked in the mirror and exhaled. She didn't think she could look any better than she did. 

Harm was going to be surprised with how nice she look. Hell she was surprised. She knew she was a good looking woman. She had enough men chasing after her during her life, but it still amazed her whenever she looked into a mirror or saw a photo of herself, how beautiful she really was.

"Are you ready to go Princess?" she heard. She turned around and saw her uncle standing there in his uniform.

"Uncle Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to give you away to your sailor. I've been waiting for this day for three years Sarah. Your mother is sitting in the front pew. She wanted to come and see you, but she was afraid you wouldn't want to see her. She'll talk to you after the wedding." replied Uncle Matt.

"This can't be happening. It was only suppose to be a photo shoot. I'm not supposed to be getting married." wailed Mac. She had never been this confused in all her life.

"We wouldn't be here for this special day Sarah if it wasn't for real. It's time to go Sarah. Your sailor is waiting for you." smiled Uncle Matt.

Her mind was going a thousand miles a second as she began to wonder what he was thinking. She had known about this day for a week, but even she didn't believe that it was the real thing. I was hard for her to even put her mind around it.

She was supposed to be marrying the man she loved more than anything in the world. How was that possible? How could it be right if they had never declared their feelings for one another?

She knew Harm cared for her, but did he really love her? Just because everyone else thought he loved her didn't make it so. Well at least one good thing could come out of this, it should get Bugme off of her scent and hopefully he would move onto someone else. 

Why was the Admiral doing this to her? Was this his way of stopping Harm from returning to the fleet? Why did he think this would work? She could never ask Harm not to fly. It was part of who he was. 

Besides, why would he listen to her now? She had already tried to talk him out of it. He seldom listened to her anymore. Would he blame her if he decided not to return to the fleet? 

It wasn't fair that the Admiral was putting her in this position. What should she do? Should she go ahead with the wedding even though it was being done deceitfully or should she ask Uncle Matt to take her away, back to Washington?

Harm stood there waiting, he was still undecided about what he should do. Should he stay there and marry Mac or should he run as fast as he could? 

Why was the Admiral doing this to him? He didn't have the right to determine who he should marry and when. That was up to him and whomever he decided to marry.

He looked over to Jack when he nudged him. He pointed in the direction of the back of the church. There was Chloe ready to walk down the aisle. When did she get here? Mac hadn't said anything to him about her coming.

Then again she hadn't said anything about this weekend though she knew what was going to happen about ten days ago when she went shopping for her gown. 

Damm everyone! He didn't want to be here, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't let Mac be embarrassed if she walked down the aisle and he wasn't there for her. It wasn't right that others were playing God with their lives.

The music began to play. He saw Chloe walked down the aisle followed by Carolyn. Finally it was Mac's turn. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Everything was a blur from that point on until the Chaplin directed him to kiss her.

Mac was nervous as she stood at the end of the aisle. Was she doing the right thing? Was it right of her to marry Harm when he didn't love her? He was being trapped into marrying her. What would he say to her when he realized what was going on?

So many thoughts were going through her head. The only thing that was keeping her sane was keeping her eyes on Harm as she began the walk down the aisle. About halfway down the aisle their eyes met. 

They stayed focus on each other until they kissed as man and wife. It wasn't long before they left the church through the arch of swords ceremony and were on their way. 

They were supposed to be taken to the Officer's Club for the reception, but Harm and Mac managed to sneak away. They had the driver take them to Belleville, Pa. before arranging a flight a few days later out of the country for their honeymoon. 

They were gone for two weeks before returning. They weren't in the mood to see anyone involved with this charade. Let them answer the hundreds of questions about where they were and why they weren't at the reception.

They told Jordan about the wedding after their return. They let her know it hadn't been their intention to get married. They had been duped, but didn't believe that there was anything they could do about it now. They were sorry that she had been hurt in the process.

They were very happy when the returned to JAG. They had been betrayed and didn't want to have anything to do with staying. They put in their request for transfer to Europe. 

In the end the fear of losing one of his best lawyers caused the Admiral to lose both of them for they could never trust him again.

The End


End file.
